convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Restless in Rapture
Restless in Rapture began on June 27, 2016, and ended on July 20, 2016. The event is based around BioShock. When Handsome Jack becomes tyrant of the land of Rapture, it is up to a group of individuals from across worlds to put an end to his rule, and liberate Rapture from his iron fist. It was hosted by Jeremi. It can be found here. Participants * Ayano Aishi * Carol Peletier * Clare * Derrial Book - Sixth Death * Ellis * Evie Frye * Faith Connors * Foo Fighters * Francisco Scaramanga - Second Death * Gregor Eisenhorn * Gwen Poole * Gwen Stacy * Helena * Houston * Jacob Frye - Fourth Death * James Morrison * Jesse Custer - First Death * Jesse McCree * Kana * Keaton * Kwang-soo Lee * Lady Bow - Sixth Death * Lando Calrissian - Fifth Death * Lucifer Anghelscu * Mabel Simmons * Madea * Marquis d'Caliber * Mirei Hayasaka * Nier * Niko Bellic * Odette Rene Stiller - Third Death * Oerbia Dia Vanille * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Third Death * Owlman * Raven Darkholme * Samael * Satya Vaswani * Scott McCall * Sean Grant - Fifth Death * Skyla * Symmetra * Ty Lee * Tywin Lannister * Wadanohara * Wendy Marvell * Winslow Leach Death Order Jesse Custer - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT IN THE HEAD!' Francisco Scaramanga - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DIED TWO TIMES OVER BY THE HAND OF GOD!' Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Odette Rene Stiller - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Jacob Frye - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''EXPLOSION AND PLAGUE FLIES!' Sean Grant - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Lando Calrissian - ''DIED! INNOCENT! 'CRUSHED!' Lady Bow - DIED! INNOCENT! '''PASSED ON!' Derrial Book - ''DIED! INNOCENT! 'PASSED ON!' Other Characters * Armaggon * Big Daddy * Bridgette DeWitt * Bonebreaker * Cad Bane * Caira Diaz * Doctor Eggman * Froggy G * Handsome Jack * Henry Killinger * Junko Enoshima * Junkrat * Kinzie Kensington * Leon Chameleon * Maeveris Tilani * Revolver Ocelot * Reyna Ramirez-Allerano * Reyna Valeria * Roadhog * Sabrina Spellman * Subject Delta * Ya'wara * Zinyak Chapter Details Chapter 1 - "Under the Sea Shopping Spree" Chapter 2 - "Reach for the Sky" Chapter 3 - "The Calm" Final Chapter - "Motion of the Ocean" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * In-Universe, the event is known as the "Rapture Incident." * Restless in Rapture has received highly positive critical reception due to a refreshing change of pace, intriguing storyline and premise, and particular acclaim given to the cast and their chemistry with others. In the third Award Show, it was nominated for Best Setting, Best Afterlife, Best Ending, and Best Game Epilogue. * This event is unique in that there are no chosen Traitors from the very beginning, with every participant being given opportunity to commit a murder should they choose to. What also makes it unique is that rather than most other events that simply nerf the characters, the requirement for this event was that every character be no stronger than street-level in terms of power level. * Like in The Ultimate Game, there is no prologue. * The starting NPC was originally set to be Zarya of Overwatch, but was changed last minute to Symmetra. * A playlist for Restless in Rapture can be found here. Category:Games Category:Restless in Rapture